


Cafe Romance

by VerdantMoth



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Baking, Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: For RaphaelSimon on tumblr.





	Cafe Romance

7.29 a.m.

“It’s October.”

Raphael stares at the old woman, trying not to focus on the intensely blinking pumpkin stretched across her chest. “It is.”

She adjust bright pink glasses on the bridge of her nose, squinting at him. “Don’t you think the day’s special should,” she pauses, squinting harder at him as she catches her breath. “Perhaps fit the season?”

He tries really hard not to glare at her, and thinks he might half succeed as he points toward the cases on his left. “Lemon Pumpkin squares, apple cinnamon muffins, and nutmeg cookies.”

She shakes her head, grey curls bouncing wildly. “I didn’t say you needed to have seasonal options, I said the day’s special needs to fit.”

Before he can respond, or snap her neck, a hand settles on his hip and a face appears over his shoulder. “Mrs. Rutledge! Every season is chocolate season which makes chocolate-cheese Danishes perfectly in season!” Raphael turns his head just enough to see Simon’s bright smile.

The lady considers this for a moment, a long one, and then huffs. “Sure. I’ll take three Danishes.” She begins digging around in her back for the crumpled bills stuffed in the bottom. Simon nudges Raphael out of the way with a hip check and begins boxes the treats up, as he asks her about her grandson. Raphael turns back towards the kitchen, but not before he hears the woman mumble.

“Don’t see why he can’t just have those raspberry spice cookies as the special again.”

Simon puts a hand on his chest and pushes him back towards the kitchen before he can answer. Mrs. Rutledge simply sighs again and shuffles off with her treats. The stream of customers behind her is long, but they day has just begun.

8.13 a.m.

The kitchen is a flurry of motion and Raphael is in his zone. Things are flying in and out of ovens and knives are dicing and chopping fruits and spices in equal measures. In his little corner, Raphael its tossing handfuls of nuts, brown sugar, caramel shavings, and clove into a batter, stopping every few throws to taste it.

Simon waltzes in, a tray of what looks like brownie crumbs balanced in one hand. He pauses by Raphael and peers over his shoulder, hand sneaking forward. Raphael doesn’t even try to be gentle as he smacks it away. “No tasting. It’s not perfect yet.”

Simon scowls, shaking his hand. “What is it? Also, you’re out of molten brownies.”

Raphael flicks an unimpressed brow up. “And? I only made so many. I told you two trays ago I wasn’t making more today.”

Simon shrugged, setting the pan on the table and leaning against it. “Just keeping you informed.” He reaches a hand to swipe something off Raphael’s cheek, smiling at the baker’s scowl. He quirks a brow as he pops the thumb in his mouth and then puckers his lips. “Oh. Oh uh, that’s” he tries to stifle the cough, but he ends up spluttering. “Might want to uhm,  
actually have sugar in that?”

Raphael gives him a flat look. “I’m aware. I’m working on it. Aren’t you supposed to be up front, dealing with the people?”

“Customers. Ralph, they’re called customers. You should be nicer to the people who pay for these experiments.” Simon brushes his hands on his pants and then steals a few nuts from Raphael’s stash.

Raphael slings Spanish at him, hands fluttering as he moves Simon away from the station. Simon just laughs and spins away from the rage, grabbing a tray of blueberry cookies on his way back up front.

Raphael bites back a smile as he watches him go.

8.36 a.m.

Raphael is up front again, eyes narrowed on the kid in front of him. Simon was off in the bathroom, abandoning Raphael with the crowds.

“’Cause mister I’m allergic.”

He can feel his eye twitching. “You’re allergic. To gluten. And yet you came here, to my bakery.” His hands are twitching at his side and he’s beginning to reach for the kid when Simon appears by his side, eyes just a little frantic despite his cheerful smile. “Almond bars over by the snickerdoodles. Gluten free, egg free, dairy free. Not sugar free though, and they’ve got cranberries but I promise they’re delicious.”

Raphael sighs, though he isn’t sure if its relief or frustration.

Simon pecks his cheek, nose scrunching as he wipes a bit of lemon zest off his lips. “Babe. We’re out of all of the scones and pasties, and I’m starving.”

Raphael can’t help the bite to his voice as he says “Guess someone should have woken up when I was making breakfast.” He still runs a hand through Simon’s hair as he goes back to the kitchen.

9.48 a.m.

He’s almost got it. The problem is the clove and the caramel don’t want to work together. He knows he’s running out of time, because it’s beginning to get quiet out front, which means that despite baking extras this time, they’re still going to run out a full hour before the store’s 11 o’clock closing time.

Around him the bakers are cleaning up and breaking down equipment, preparing for the shift that’ll come in tonight to bake the recopies he’s planning for tomorrow. If he can get the stupid clove-nut clusters ready, he’ll prep the trays and be on his way when the doors close.

—

Simon watches the last of the citrus pie slices longingly. He always genuinely believes that this will be the one day the crowds don’t flock in at 5 a.m. for baked goods. That he’ll actually get to snack on some treat Raphael baked. And every day there is a line out the door before they even open them. He blames Raphael, honestly, because of his stupid Dart  
Board specials. If Raphael could just work from a recipe, have some kind of schedule, people wouldn’t be so worried about missing out on a truly once in a life time treat.

He sighs and brushes crumbs off the counter, eyes zeroing in on the couple eyeing the last two slices. He generally loves couples, because they sit in the corner sharing slices and blushing. Right now though, he’s not inclined to spend forty five minutes watching them eat while he can’t. “There’s a special. If you buy one slice, you get one free.”

They don’t really need the three ninety-eight, what with Raphael’s inheritance and a side catering business. The couple beams at him, and begins scrounging through pockets for change. They come up three pennies short, but Simon waves them off with a smile, pointing to dropped changed in the groves beneath the counter. He locks up quickly and then begins wiping the counters down.

10.58 a.m.

It’s quiet in the shop. Raphael is just turning the lights off, dough freezing in the large coolers. He hasn’t seen Simon since he called the All-Clear, All-Empty. Most of the other staff has already slunk off, not bothering to ask for fear he might find some small task to keep them busy.

He hears the register chime, and knows that Simon has counted the cash finally. As the footsteps near the large swinging doors, Raphael slips into the smaller cooler and grabs two plastic wrapped plates. He sets them on a table, and goes back to wiping.

Simon comes shuffling in a little later, a small pout on his face. “I’m starving.” He slides to the floor, back resting against the under table drawers. Raphael rolls his eyes and points. “Must you always doubt me?” Simon doesn’t get up, just lifts his hands and makes grabby fingers. Raphael snorts but grabs the plates and sits beside him. “One everything muffin and one lemon-pumpkin square.”

Simon rips the plastic off the square and breaks off a bit with his fingers, cramming it in his mouth. He notices the slight flush in Raphael’s cheek as he licks them and rolls his eyes. “Gross, babe.”

Raphael just shrugs and swoops in to steal the next bite, licking Simon’s fingers himself. “Who is blushing now?”

Simon laughs and kisses his cheek, then slides down to kiss his lips. Stray bits of flour reach his nose though, and he sneezes, crumbs everywhere. Raphael sighs again, wipes his face, and then kisses Simon once more. “The things we do for love.”

**Author's Note:**

> For RaphaelSimon on tumblr.


End file.
